This invention is related to the invention disclosed and claimed in presently pending U.S. application Ser. No. 079,982, filed Sept. 28, 1979 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,304,379, and entitled Bag Holder. The present invention embodies the advantages of my prior invention but also includes a simplified concept for locking the clamping ring and bag to the mounting ring unit.